


陽炎物語

by MrSkull



Category: EXILE (Japan Band)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSkull/pseuds/MrSkull
Summary: 一、名字按時代風格有點記述方式的變化。二、本文分章的方式會比較詭異。
Relationships: Tachibana Kenchi/Tsuchida Tetsuya | TETSUYA
Comments: 14
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

1

木屐的聲音從樓梯向下延伸。  
談話聲和音樂聲被留在地下，推開玻璃門之後聲浪像熱氣一樣向來人襲去。  
酒吧的木樓梯扶手被各種各樣的客人摸過，仿巴洛克式的雕花光潔如新。  
木屐發出的聲音與高跟鞋不一樣。高跟鞋與木樓梯相撞會發出清脆的聲音，女士輕盈的步伐讓敲擊的節奏顯得短促。男式木屐的聲音則更沈悶，且步幅的原因間隔拉得略長。  
「大概是橘老師吧？」被尊稱為橘老師的男人出現在樓梯的轉角，身著鐵青色的和服低下頭先跟注意到他的人打招呼。  
「晚上好。」橘雖然努力擺出笑顏，但面容憔悴始終遮掩不住。靠近吧台就被塞了一杯威士忌，他靠在木質的高臺上晃著酒液欲言又止。  
「是剛從芥川老師家出來？」  
「嗯。」看樣子橘也不願多說，友人和圍在木桌附近的男女只好表達了自己的安慰，便由著橘安靜地待在原地。

芥川從幾年前就是這個樣子。那時候橘剛畢業，進入了每日新聞社，負責在東京對應芥川。入職沒多久橘便跟著芥川去了中國，學習英文的芥川和學習中文的橘在當地接觸到了許多在國內根本無法想像的人和事，回國後各自就遊歷寫了文章。芥川的遊記分成兩本書籍發行，橘的則在每日新聞社的出版物中刊登。  
那之後芥川的身體每況愈下，橘一邊兼顧著芥川助手的任務，陪著他與家人從湯河原到鵠沼療養，一邊還要整理撰寫自己的作品。  
最近芥川一直在吃醫生開的安眠藥物，精神恍惚半睡半醒。有時候跟橘斷斷續續地聊天，待橘回應時發現他已經睡著。有時候說要出門見見老朋友聊聊天，並嚴厲拒絕橘的陪同。  
今天也是把如在夢中的芥川勸進了被窩，才出來到相熟的酒吧透透氣。橘仰頭悶了一口烈酒，覺得自己的精力也跟著被磨損殆盡。  
「明天不要出門。」高臺前出現一張陌生的面孔，橘抬頭看向眼前的人一身和草色的西服，說著不著調的胡話。  
「什麼？」來人面容清秀，西服價值不菲，看樣子並不像個怪人。  
「明天不要出門，呆在你應該呆著的地方。」  
「我應該呆的地方是哪裏？」  
「你心裏清楚，橘老師。」  
「你是哪位？」  
對方搖搖手，默默隱入人群。

手裏的威士忌喝光後，橘便離開了酒吧。  
他的朋友對他的狀況多少感到擔憂。雖說橘的性格與芥川完全不同，但長期籠罩在芥川的慘淡氛圍下，心情多少都會受到影響。何況橘能成為作家，也是因著最初與芥川同遊中國後回國投稿的緣故。對於自己的老師一直處在情緒低落精神恍惚的狀態，論誰都不能輕鬆地過自己的生活。  
橘的情人是鵠沼當地人，在芥川療養寄住的地方認識。情人是芥川的醫師助理，經常會在芥川住處與橘碰面。橘的情緒變化對方看在眼裏，這個乘著女性解放運動投入到高等教育和工作中的白樺派讀者，通過與現實主義觀點相反的想法，才將橘從陰鬱的漩渦中拉回來。  
這天他依舊帶著夏夜的炎熱踏入情人的屋內，在柔軟的雙臂擁抱下緩緩放鬆肩上的負荷。

2

吃過早飯，橘一如既往來到芥川家。  
芥川的妻子帶著小孩出了門，家裏一片安靜。橘料想芥川還沒有起床，便來到書房開始昨日未完的整理工作。  
沒太久，拉門的聲音從房外響起。  
「啊，你在。」芥川看了眼橘，又看了眼他手邊的稿紙，便不再言語。  
「老師要寫嗎？」  
「嗯。嗯，不了。」橘看著芥川的樣子，不知道是今天醒得太早，還是昨天的藥物效力依舊發揮著作用，他虛晃了一下手掌，離開了書房。  
屋子又恢復了安靜。  
過了一陣橘在睡房找到芥川，他沈沈地睡著，身上已經穿了三天的浴衣領子歪歪扭扭。  
就像他對這個世界想要傾訴卻無法說出的思緒。

午後芥川妻子和小孩都回到住處，屋子裏終於有了聲音。妻子讓芥川吃了點東西，也如常提供了橘的午飯。橘的午飯吃得特別少，一是因為不便麻煩別人，一是在這樣的氛圍下沒有人能如常地吃喝。  
有芥川在的地方時間流淌得特別緩慢，甚至昏暗地散發出一潭死水的氣味。橘長期在他身邊工作，多少會沾染厭世的氣息。他讀著自己最近寫的故事，跟初衷偏離得越來越遠。  
芥川並不是會熱情指導他的人，雖說作為助理能夠減輕老師工作量的同時還能耳濡目染到更多是旁人一貫的看法，但橘覺得自己在創作道路上走到現在的位置，幾乎僅靠著自己的努力。芥川在與他初識之時還對生活滿是動力，包括創作與生存。但那已經是六、七年前的事情。那之後芥川的情緒跟著健康一併下滑，連自己都無法照顧，根本沒有精力顧及橘。  
吃過飯之後橘幫忙收拾芥川的房間，將他之前在看的書放到木桌上，稿紙和筆整理擺好。芥川手裏的書斷斷續續看了半年，只是一個中短篇，但他大概是看了很多遍，鉛筆寫下的字跡有著不同程度的磨損。  
「健，書你可以隨便拿走，我有跟阿文說過。」阿文便是芥川的妻子，知書識禮的大家閨秀，但不像他們那樣對書本執著，故事讀過便可。  
「每天來老師這裏讀一讀就行。」橘這麼說著，看著他所崇拜的作家日漸萎靡。那不是型態上的枯槁，芥川雖然瘦削但並非病重，只可惜精神一直不振，每天像在睡夢中又像清醒思考著，橘知道芥川精神衰弱的情況很嚴重，他也從醫師助理身份的情人那邊了解過芥川的狀況。他一直服用安眠藥物調理，卻也毫無起色。  
外面下起了雨，芥川轉頭看向窗外。打在玻璃上的聲音淅淅瀝瀝，雨勢比能聽到的要大，橘沿著芥川的目光也望向窗外，他一下子想起了昨天的陌生人的言語。  
『明天不要出門。』陌生人好聽的聲音在腦中響起，像是有什麼重要的事情讓陌生人的表情顯得焦灼，橘記得他好看的眉頭微微皺起。  
芥川又躺了回去，閉上了雙眼。橘見狀悄悄退了出去，又回到書房。  
芥川的妻子帶小孩到學堂，下午雨一直沒有停。橘送他們出門之後在書房寫了點手稿，但故事沒辦法順利推進。他寫了點，又劃掉，又寫了點，總是不太滿意。以前芥川精神狀態好點的時候還會給他點評一下，現在基本上都靠橘自行判斷。  
傍晚的時候橘被叫去幫忙接孩子。暴雨一直沒有停歇，芥川的妻子一個人沒辦法把三個小孩獨自接回家。  
「老師還在睡覺？」橘看到換了乾衣服的芥川妻子從房間輕輕挪到大廳，小聲詢問。  
「嗯，你先回去吧，我看著他就好。」  
「好的。」

3

「你為什麼在這裏？」昨天的陌生人在酒吧看到橘的時候，詫異地攔住他。  
「又是你。」橘沒好氣地放下手中的酒，瞥了眼這個看起來正正常常說起話來瘋瘋癲癲的男子。  
「你快回去，快回去。」  
「去哪？」  
「走。」男子抓住橘的手臂就將他往外拉，「啊，來不及了來不及了。」  
「究竟怎麼回事？」  
「快走吧，寺辻，快啊。」陌生的男子叫著橘的真名。文學圈和酒吧的人都不知道他的真名，他一直用筆名代替真名，只有老家的同學才會這麼叫他。  
「你究竟是誰？」  
「我叫土田，是誰不重要。快回去，快。」土田拉著橘往外跑，皮鞋踩得木梯吱呀作響，讓穿木屐的橘有點跟不上。

他拉著橘在街上跑起來。  
橘的腳步一旦跟上，土田便不再慢下來。那路線過於熟悉，是橘每天從芥川家離開後往酒吧走的反方向，路過的景致像在放映倒帶，橘的心情卻是從未有過的忐忑。  
「請開門！」土田在門外喚著，話音剛落木門就被拉開。芥川的妻子就站在玄關，紅著眼睛看向橘。  
「我正要去找你，」橘被土田推進門，迎著她不知所措的目光，「他⋯⋯」  
「老師怎麼了？」橘匆匆踩掉木屐就往房裏跑，芥川躺在床上沈沈睡著，桌上擺了張寫了字的稿紙。橘上前摸了摸芥川垂下的手掌，那微涼的、僵硬的觸感讓橘不由一愣。  
「我打算叫他起來吃晚飯，就已經是這樣了。」  
「午飯之後他便一直在房裏休息。」橘回想著，他沒聽到房裏有什麼聲音，便一直待在書房直到出門接小孩。

沒多久醫生就趕到，橘的情人跟在醫生身後出現，看到橘的時候伸手握住了他的手掌。  
芥川吃了非常大量的藥物，在睡夢中失去了呼吸。表情是近年沒有過的安寧，躺在床上沈沈睡去一般，除了臉上透著青紫的顏色，看不出來有什麼異樣。  
「你還好吧？」醫生助手關切地看著橘，看他抿緊的唇不準備言語。  
「土田呢？」橘像突然醒悟，抽身向屋外望去，那裏一個人也沒有。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 文章的基調相對晦暗。  
> 為了您的情緒健康，請酌情取捨。

1

芥川的後事在他生涯的文學好友主持下得以順利完成。  
雖然芥川的孩子年紀尚幼，但他給他們和妻子留下的不算少。他給身近的親朋留了遺書，還有他最後在床前的矮木桌上寫下的俳句。芥川的確有跟妻子提到過書籍可以讓橘拿走，於是橘便將那些書和自己的手稿收拾帶走。  
橘在東京與情人合租一間和式老屋，有一個房間專門給橘寫作時使用。  
他把書本全部堆在這個房間的木地板上，沮喪地坐到旁邊。  
橘的情人在東京有一份固定的醫生助理工作，不像護士需要忙碌地照顧病人，更像是經驗尚淺的醫生，在前輩的指導下完成簡單的診斷和護理工作，隨著醫生上門走訪病人。  
所以尚是工作時間的白天，拉開門進到屋裏的便不可能是她。  
「果然在這裏。」  
「土田！」橘發出的聲音過分響亮，土田知道對方有多驚訝。  
「我很抱歉，沒能幫上忙。」  
「你幫什麼……」橘回想起之前土田對他說過的話，一躍而起抓住了對方，「你究竟是什麼人？」  
「我剛從美國回來，下地之後就要解決你的事情。沒想到還是沒能完成任務，心中有愧。」  
「任務？」  
「對，我要是及早跟你講清楚，可能你就會留在芥川老師家裏。」  
「然後我就可以阻止他？」  
「不行。」  
「為什麼？」  
「他在淩晨就把藥吃了。後來你一早去了他家，看到他恍惚的樣子，是藥物開始慢慢起效。」  
橘順著土田的話語回想起芥川無力抬起的手掌在眼前晃動的情景，後來他還精神不振地吃了午飯，並且在書桌前坐了一會兒。  
「他在那之前就吃過相當量的藥物，身體一旦接受了那樣的劑量，便不會像正常反應那樣起效後入眠。反而是一直在恍惚的狀態中，直到後來超過原來適應的劑量，身體其他機能所受的影響遠大於助眠的作用。」  
「這些你都是怎麼知道的？」  
「就像知道你住在這裏一樣，我能『看到』。」  
「那你還能看到點什麼？」  
「不知道，到那個時候我自然就能看到。」  
橘半信半疑地看著面前的人。就算他大白天去了酒吧想詢問橘的住處，那裏還沒開門。或許他在芥川家詢問橘的去向，但阿文夫人應該偕同幾個孩子離開了。他們在橘到住處收拾書籍之前就出發回鵠沼，住處的鑰匙已經歸還給房東。而房東並不知道橘住在這裏。  
「他給你留了不少東西。」土田學著橘坐到地板上，隨意拾起一本書翻開來指著上面的手寫體。  
芥川用鉛筆在上面寫的字歪歪扭扭，怎麼都看不出來是文豪寫的手書。  
橘回想著他不離手的卷煙，磨過鉛筆字留下污漬的指關節，多年前一同旅行時因不適扯歪的領口和睡亂的頭髮。他看過最真實的芥川老師的樣子，依舊無法讀懂其內心對世界的嘆息和自身的絕望。他無法想像芥川是用怎樣的心情咽下那一堆又一堆的藥物，從什麼時候便開始決心用這種方式了結自己。芥川安排著對自己的死的行動，安排時間去會友，橘不在身邊時坐在書房中給親屬友人留下遺書。  
「我應該更注意他的情況，」橘的眼淚止不住往下掉，「他向我贈書時我就應該意識到。」  
「即便如此，你也無法留下他。」土田指著手中書上芥川寫下的感悟，「人生は一行のボオドレエルにも若かない（人生不如一行波德萊爾之詩）。」

2

不知為何，土田就留了下來。他帶在身邊的一個像醫生工具包的旅行包，裏面有一套睡衣，幾件內衣和另外一套西服。橘注意到他的西服顏色都並不是國內流行的款式。  
「這是美國的新款。」土田今天穿了另外一套西服，藍墨茶色顯得甚是穩重，與初見有不一樣的感覺。橘依舊穿著和服，今天是黑色的素織，猶如默默的悼念。橘的情人這幾天要跟醫生到神奈川出差，她見過土田後交待對方在家裏隨意休息，對陌生人的出現毫不在意。  
「下午帶你出去走走，上午我得寫稿。」橘吃過早飯讓土田自由活動，自己躲進了給土田睡覺用的書房。  
土田在客廳的木椅上打盹。他一宿一宿不停地做夢，內容有些歷歷在目，有些已經煙消雲散。他不能把夢到的一切都單純當作是『看到』的東西，必須能串起來有意義的事情才被記錄下來。距離上一次在美國的家裏清晰地夢到自己在酒吧攔下橘告訴他要留在家不出門，已經是挺久的事情了。  
來到日本後土田的『看到』變得模糊，帶領他來橘的住處也是在含糊的畫面中抓到的信息。他根本不知道是什麼領著他越洋過海，耗費時間和金錢來到這個素未謀面的人身邊，就是為了提醒他無法改變的事情？  
到達日本後土田並沒有好好休息，也沒有去看望父輩留在日本的親戚。他下了郵輪直奔酒吧，要不是橘突發奇想收留他，土田還會像之前幾天那樣在酒吧的角落打盹到天亮。

橘從房間出來的時候便看到倒在木椅上沈沈睡去的土田。他心裏一驚，上前跨了兩步匆忙抓起對方的手掌。土田在睡夢中被突如其來的動作驚醒，一臉詫異地看向眼前人。橘的臉上寫滿驚恐，土田知道是什麼惹得對方露出這樣的表情，毫無芥蒂地抬起雙臂擁抱住橘。  
「我⋯⋯」  
「沒關係。」土田看不到橘的臉，但從聲音能清晰分辨對方的尷尬。  
「抱歉，你看起來很累，午後的活動還是改期吧？」  
「我不會這麼容易就死掉的，別人也不會。」土田鬆開橘，看著他的雙眼。  
橘沈默了一陣，就這樣靜靜地被土田注視著。他心中的創傷被眼前才兩面之緣的人看穿，被清楚地訴諸語言。  
他從來沒有如此脆弱。  
在芥川身邊多年，橘覺得自己才是意志更堅定的那一個。但他沒有料到，一個人能夠為了尋死而如此縝密地規劃，冷靜地安排，然後毅然執行。  
彷彿一切都沒有所謂，只有死是務必完成的任務。而對他人的傷害都不在需要考慮的範圍，畢竟自身的絕望已經籠罩住一切。  
「先吃午飯吧。」隔了許久，橘才輕輕回應。

3

午後土田還是請求橘帶他出門走走。  
土田是在美國出生的，雖然會講日語但從沒來過日本。這個時代的日本吸收了許多西方文化，從意識到形態都是洋和結合的味道。土田的作風在這個時代看起來並不會突兀，而帶著古典氣息的橘也是非常自然的存在，兩人站在一起就像大街上任何過路的人，只有挺拔的身形讓大家都料不到橘是的作家，而土田是個來給他指點迷津的謎一樣的人物。  
「我在美國是名大學的助教，之前能『看到』的都是身邊的事情。」土田跟橘緩緩走在路上，一邊向橘說明著自己的情況，一邊觀摩東京的景色，「像這樣為了完成這件事來到這麼遠的地方，還是第一次。」  
「說不定，是命運安排你回故鄉。」  
「我的故鄉在美國。」  
「在那邊會有認同感和歸屬感嗎？」  
「很矛盾，日常生活中是沒有什麼問題的，一旦有衝突時便是另一回事。」  
「那就不是真的有歸屬感吧，只是生活在那裏不得不融入。」  
「即便回到日本，認同感和歸屬感也不見得就一定更多。別人對我是否認同，與我能否認同這個集體的價值觀將自己納入為一員，並不是因為說的語言是一樣的、人種基因是相同的就會有。」  
「的確。」這個時代的人文主義正在覺醒，作家尤是接受和引發新哲學思潮的團體，對於討論「存在」和「自我」這類人類永恆的思考話題，橘自然也有自己的一套看法。  
「就算在從小長大的這個地方，也會有因為找不到存在價值而放棄生命的人。」  
「抱歉。」土田知道橘又聯想到了芥川，對提起這個話題的自己有點惱火。  
親近的人遭遇不幸，一般人都會有種倖存者的自責。再來便是患得患失，對在乎的人的情緒變得敏感，一段時間內——或者更長久地，處在創傷後的應激狀態。  
「沒關係，這種事情總要去面對。」橘不知道這麼說是否合適，停下一陣。他面對土田時有種奇異的傾訴慾望，是面對他的情人、他的朋友時所沒有的。芥川帶給橘的，又是不一樣的東西。他考慮很多關於人生、死亡的意義，橘雖不是理想主義者，倒也不是芥川向死而生的程度，對利己主義的批判不夠尖厲，對生活中問題發掘的眼光不夠獨到。他會成為作家但他不會如芥川一樣化身文豪。他有他的平庸，因而他還能好好地活著。  
「這是他的命運，原諒我這麼說。能夠讓我『看到』的都是無法改變的事情。」  
「比起一個預言家，你更像一個宣判者。」  
「帶來噩耗那種。」  
「原諒我，土田。我並沒有責備你的意思。」  
「你可以暢所欲言。」  
「那，完成了這個任務，你要回去了？」  
「還沒到時間，」土田看了眼東京的天空，雖是夏天卻陰沈沈的，「還有沒完成的事。」  
「這個狀況持續了多久？」  
「並不是一直這樣的，有時候幾年都不會有一次，最近的頻率非常高，好長一段時間每晚一直一直在做夢。」  
「聽起來就非常辛苦。」  
「對日常生活影響不大，倒是⋯⋯沒辦法跟別人一起過夜。」土田笑了起來，語氣聽起來十分遺憾。  
「就你這樣的人，這方面應該不需要擔憂吧。」土田面容俊秀，有一份體面的工作，相信在美國也會受歡迎。  
「沒有像你那種固定的關係。」土田昨晚見過橘的情人，對方帶著日本人的溫婉和進退得宜，也是個獨立有為的新時代女性，對橘的態度平和且平等，沒有過份遷就他的哀傷，也沒有取笑他的脆弱。  
「她也認識芥川老師，只是接觸得不深。對芥川老師的事情，之前就隱隱表達過擔憂。這樣的結果在她看來只能說是意料之內。」  
「意外地冷靜。」  
「跟著醫生看過太多病症了吧，站在局外冷靜看著一個人凋落，可能在一些小細節上本就有跡可循。」  
土田默默點頭，感覺心裏的愧疚減弱了幾分。他遠道而來向橘宣告壞消息，自己始終感到難過。要不是使命感驅使他，這樣的事土田真的做不來。他為了這些事情已經犧牲了自己許多，現在付出得更多，然而沒有人為此受益。  
「冥冥中可能早就安排好了，」橘感嘆，「你只是被允許窺探了幾眼。」  
「你還是第一個不想帶我去驅魔的人。」或者直接說我是個惡魔，土田在心裏說。  
「萬事皆有因。」橘向土田笑了笑。  
這還是土田第一次看到他的笑容。


	3. Chapter 3

1

橘的情人不在家的日子好像並不是特別少有，土田看橘在家裏做飯的動作還是相當嫻熟的，對什麼東西放在哪裏一清二楚，不像是從芥川那邊回家之後就什麼都不管的類型。  
「你先坐一會兒，很快就好。」土田好歹也是客人，雖說在橘家完全是蹭吃蹭住的，但橘也沒讓他插手幹活，連洗碗都不讓幫手。  
「好吧。」土田多少有點不自在，除了來給橘帶了個壞消息，就沒有什麼用處。  
「你要是沒事做，就幫我收拾下書房吧。」橘告訴土田把堆在地上的書都放進他清理好的書架上便行，土田愉快地應承下來。

橘叫土田洗手吃飯的時候，聽到書房裏響起土田的答應聲，然後是什麼轟然倒下的巨響。  
「怎麼了？」橘扔下菜就趕往書房，看到摔在地上的土田和砸了一地的書本。  
「抱歉⋯⋯」土田撥開身上的書想要坐起來，但應該是摔疼了哪裏，一下子沒辦法好好起身。  
「等等。」橘阻止了土田的動作。他跟情人學會了一點急救和應急檢查的知識，首先要確認土田這一摔沒有嚴重的問題才能扶他起來。  
「真的很抱歉，下來的時候沒踩穩還把書架也拉倒了。」土田被橘扶起來，沒來得及拍掉身上的灰塵便先道歉。  
「沒事，」橘伸手給土田拍掉身上的灰，一點都不在意收拾了一半的房間被打回原形，「洗洗手吃飯吧。」  
「喔。」

飯後橘和土田一邊聊著手上的書，一邊收拾。芥川的手記寥寥可數，看的書繁雜多樣。有些是英文原文的，土田可以流暢地閱讀，比日語對他而言要簡單多了。  
「沒想到你也讀了這麼多詩歌。」  
「大學的時候誰都沒少看吧。」土田有點不好意思，面對作家大談自己的文學素養什麼的，總有班門弄斧的感覺。  
「嗯，莎士比亞、雪萊，總歸要讀的。」  
「那你最喜歡的是什麼書？」  
「三國誌。」  
「中國文學呀。」  
「你也讀過？」  
「不好意思，小的不才，只看了一點點水滸。」  
「哈哈哈哈。」橘快樂地笑了起來，讓土田稍顯驚訝。他以為橘會更沈浸在失去芥川的悲傷中，或是本人的性格更沈悶一點。但意外地，橘是個能言善道、心胸寬廣的人。他可以接納許多不一樣的意見，並對相悖的想法毫不排斥。  
「笑什麼，我又不當作家。」土田隨手錘了橘一下，對把自己笑倒在椅背上的人翻了個白眼。  
「水滸傳的英譯本現在根本沒有，你是看的日譯本吧？」  
「父親的書裏有這麼一本，當時隨手拿起翻翻而已。」土田打了個大大的哈欠，表示自己不想再繼續這個讓人尷尬的話題。  
「今晚到我房裏睡吧。」書本還橫七豎八地壘在地上，想要收拾出一個睡覺的空間還要花費不少時間。  
「這⋯⋯不太好吧？」  
「我跟她各自有睡房，如果你是在介意這個的話倒不必擔憂。」  
「噢。」土田沒想到他們的生活方式這麼西化，這倒省去了他不少麻煩。

2

土田等待的新消息，一直沒有到來。  
不如說，自從他跟橘睡在一起，他就沒再做過夢。橘就像是一顆安眠藥物，黑暗中模糊發揮著功效，靜靜躺在身邊發出均勻的呼吸，悠長的節奏催著土田進入恬靜的睡眠。  
他開始懷疑自己在日本的任務是否已經結束，但以往這種情況都會有一個明確的提示。不是說在夢中有個人告訴土田完成任務可以回家，而是類似於夢見他完成了閱讀把書合上，或者在某份文件上畫個圈，任何代表完結的示意。可目前還沒有，不論是哪方面的示意都沒有。

這天橘帶土田去小松宮的母校參觀，因為幾年前地震的原因校舍受到一定程度的破壞，但還能一眼就能看出來校舍的規模之大。  
「果然是名校。」土田感慨，看著這完全是洋式建築的第二紀念館，再看了看依舊一身和裝的橘，「你從不穿西服？」  
「不多，比起西服我還是習慣浴衣。」  
「上學的時候也是和服？」  
「沒有。就算是跟芥川老師去中國，也一直要穿西服。」  
但自從開始寫稿，就覺得還是和裝合適。橘這樣說著，解釋自己的心情在如此簡單的形式包裹下有著微妙的變化，與身著西服時不一樣。  
「就像換上不同的面具，說著不同口音的話語。」  
那哪一個才是真實的你？  
土田為心底發出這樣的疑問感到驚訝。他並不是會探究他人的性格，也不該對相識僅一週的人發出如此試探。  
「真是有趣的比喻。」土田含糊地應著。

「寺辻？」  
「啊，黒木，許久不見了。」橘向土田介紹這位叫黒木的老同學，目前留校任教。  
「這位是從美國來的友人，土田。」  
「你好。寺辻你什麼時候認識美國的朋友了？」  
「就準你交到外國男朋友，不讓我認識國際友人了？」橘稔熟地抵損黒木，表現出土田沒見過的調皮的一面。  
像個玲瓏寶盒。土田自言自語道。

在黒木的帶領下，土田進到了校舍內參觀。與美國的大學相比，日本的高等學府看起來還是不夠現代化，但土田看得津津有味，和洋折中的風格僅僅在這裏才能看到。  
「真有意思。」土田拉著橘站在一根洋式大理石柱旁，「麻煩你說一句英文。」  
「說什麼？」  
「都可以，隨便說一句就行。」土田要把這一刻永久保存在記憶裏。站在洋式建築中身著和服的橘說著英文，沒有比這更貫穿古今的場景了。  
「'Tis fresh morning with me when you are by at night. I do beseech you, chiefly that I might set it in my prayers, what is your name?」  
「別鬧。」說著土田甩了甩手就往外走。  
「你跟他說了什麼？」黒木發出疑問。

3

傍晚橘和土田離開了學校，來到他們第一次見面的酒吧。土田在橘的玩笑之後就保持沈默，沒有必要便不再回話。橘看他的樣子不像是在生氣，但這反應也不像是聽了句話可以一笑而過的樣子。  
橘把兩杯威士忌放到高臺時，土田依舊閉口不言。  
「如果是我冒犯了你⋯⋯」  
「不。我只是⋯⋯」土田仰頭把酒全部灌進嘴裏，不知道應該如何怎麼表達。橘對他說的話，不知有意無意，深深刺中了他。  
「你的確是，」橘頓了頓，像是再次思索確認過再開口，「讓我的黑夜變成了清新的早晨。」  
「胡說。」  
「如果不是你的到來，告訴我芥川老師的事情是命中注定的，我可能會一直深陷自責。」橘看向土田的眼裏充滿真誠，他第一次敢於將這樣的想法訴諸口舌。  
芥川的死無疑對身邊人都造成巨大打擊，尤其是跟他生活在一起的妻子和每天長時間一起工作的橘。他們會追問自己的責任，為什麼不在更早的時候發現芥川的行為，沒有在他有此傾向時便想辦法化解。而土田在一個多月前就在陌生的土地出發，就為了趕到橘面前告訴他——這一切都是不可挽回的，這當中並沒有你的過失。  
「所以你更不應該自責。」橘猶豫了一陣，終於伸手拍了拍土田的肩膀。  
「我只是，」土田終於忍不住，在酒精和長久的壓力作用下情緒崩潰，「這不是我願意的。」他小聲說著，眼淚簌簌落下，滴進已經喝盡的酒杯裏與冰塊融為一體。  
見狀橘一口把手裏的酒乾掉，拉起土田的手臂就往外走。  
「怎麼了？」  
「回去吧。」橘看他憋紅了臉，不想土田以這樣的形象示人。

回家後土田坐在書房哭了很久，橘一直在身旁陪著。他說了很多，關於別人聽到消息後是如何對待他，關於他想要逃避但信息源源不斷，關於他因為別人的情緒所困擾的事情。橘估摸著土田從來沒有跟任何人傾訴過這方面的困擾，也可能想要傾訴但沒人願意聽。  
「我真的不想再這樣了。」土田把頭埋進雙臂間，鼻音聽起來可憐巴巴的。  
「那就在夢裏，對著四面八方說，你不要再這樣了。」  
「真的有用麼。」  
「不試試誰也不知道。」  
土田從手臂間抬起頭，哭紅的雙眼還含著淚。橘彷彿被一股力量驅使——來自於自身的某股力量，令他抬起手去抹掉土田臉頰上的淚痕。  
「再夢到的時候，就說，你不要再這樣了。」  
「嗯。」土田默許對方的動作。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 那段英文的意思是
> 
> 當你在我身邊時，黑夜也變成了清新的早晨。我懇求你告訴我你的名字，好讓我把它放進我的祈禱中。
> 
> 引自莎士比亞的《暴風雨》


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 為了方便就把歷史進程改了下，嗯。  
> 不要較真。

1

半夜的時候橘起來，站在窗前點了根菸。  
土田在迷糊間睜眼確認了下，看到在月亮昏暗的光線中背對自己的背影，又跌入了夢鄉。夢裏他看到有個人走在前面，自己在呼喚對方。但不論如何用力，他都無法發出聲音，所以那個人也一直沒有停下來回頭。土田停住腳步，在心裏大喊已經夠了，他不要再這樣了。  
他受夠了，他想要逃離。  
前面的人停了下來，回過頭。土田無法看清對方的臉，他只知道對方往他手裏塞了一封信，然後把他推了出去。土田的腳下突然失去土地的支撐，身體往下墜。那個人向他揮手，直到無法再看見。

土田睜開眼睛已經是白天，橘的位置空無一人，大概已經起身許久。他起身踩著橘給他準備的木屐，披著外套就向書房快步走去。  
「早，看你睡得很沈就沒喚醒你。」  
「早。」土田雙手抓住外套的衣襟，盯著橘沈默不語。  
「怎麼了？」  
「我要回去了。」  
「這麼突然？」橘放下筆，從書桌邊起身來到土田面前，「是又『看到』了？」  
「嗯。」  
「你有沒有好好拒絕？」  
「我拒絕了。所以⋯⋯我要回家了。」  
這樣。橘短促地回了話，之後尋不到其他可以說的話，只好閉口不言。  
土田垂著頭，他也不知道想要說什麼。他有很多想跟橘說的，但無法從攪成一堆的思緒中抓到一個清晰的念頭，於是死死盯著地板，阻止想脫框而出的淚水。  
橘的手就是在這個時候伸出來抓住土田的手。修長的手指把土田的拳頭握在手心，土田聽到橘嘆了口氣。他們都清楚這意味著什麼，他們也漸漸明白了對方之於自己意味著什麼。  
但土田的『看到』是必然的，必然就表示他們無論如何努力——可能繞了許多彎，結果依舊在原地等待他們。  
「我陪你去買船票。」  
「嗯。」

土田回國的船在三天後。  
橘的情人在這之前回家，正好來得及給土田送行。那天他們在相識的酒吧裏等她到來，然後土田看見她熱情地擁住許久不見的橘，將頭埋進他的頸窩。土田望向橘，發現對方正用複雜的眼神看著自己。  
「回國後要給我們寫信喔，」她這樣說，「雖然美國到日本的書信大概要花上一個月。」  
「好。」  
「有機會的話可以去美國看望你嗎？」  
「好。」  
土田應著，仰頭將辛辣的液體灌進嘴裏。  
「不要喝太急。」橘輕聲提醒著。  
「嗯。」土田虛應著。

2

土田回到大學，就被告知有日本來的信。算了下時間，應該是出發後沒多久就寄出的。  
信是橘用墨水筆寫的漂亮的日文手寫體，詢問他這郵輪回程是否安好，最近過得如何，是否還在做夢。土田給橘回了信，告訴他自從離開日本後便沒再做夢，可能真的是那次之後就結束了。他很久沒有睡得如此踏實了，回來後事情堆積如山，養好精神便投入到忙碌的工作中。  
再收到橘的來信便又是一個月多後的事，他談到自己的書要出版了，30歲才有第一本出版書刊不知道算不算太晚。然後又問了土田的情況，對他不再做夢的事情由衷高興，但同時又對他如此快離開日本感到惋惜。  
土田隔了好久才回覆這封信。他不知道自己有沒有會錯意，在橘的字裏行間讀到了對方當時沒說出口的挽留。可是他們心裏都清楚，留在日本對土田並無益處。他去了遠方，向橘傳達了信息，然後在短暫的相處中被橘吸引住——土田相信對方也有同樣的感受，然後呢？土田無法放棄這裏的一切留在那邊，留在橘的身邊。  
他可能一時衝動會有如此勇氣，橘可能也有覺悟打破他一直以來的生活。可是土田已經提前得到了答案，那個在他夢裏把信塞在他手裏的人，穿著橘曾經穿過的那件黑色素織和裝，將他推進了無法回頭的深淵。

隔了一段時日，信被返回到土田手上。郵遞員告訴土田日本的局勢正在惡化，本地暫時不會向那邊派送任何運輸。  
沒過多久，兩國的戰爭就在太平洋某個地方爆發。土田無法得知橘的情況，他連自己都無法保證安全。當地因為戰爭的原因把所有日裔人士集中在了一片範圍內居住，剝奪了他們的自由和原來安穩的生活。他們像罪犯一樣被軍隊看守著，做著軍隊交待的事情。土田嘗試過聯繫大學的教授，但書信根本沒有送到對方手裏。他不再能夠看見未來的一隅，他像其他所有人一樣只能靜觀其變。


	5. Chapter 5

1

土田出生之前，他的爺爺就離世了。見過他爺爺的人總是說土田跟他爺爺非常相像。土田只能從許多人的口中和爺爺留下的文字中認識他，在腦海裏構築那個他沒見過的世界，想像他沒見過的人。  
土田的父親因為社會的原因，希望土田能夠自行選擇留在美國還是回到日本。土田本人也因為受了家人的影響，決定在大學畢業後到那邊去，先研修一兩年，如果能適應就在那邊工作。

飛機落地之後，土田收到了家人的信息，說是會有一直留在日本的爺爺的親戚來接土田。  
出了海關，果然就看到一名男子舉著寫著土田名字的紙牌。  
「你好。」土田朝男子走去，禮貌地伸出右手。  
「你好，你能說日語？」男子握住土田的手，笑得意外燦爛。  
「一般般。」  
「我叫健一郎，行李給我吧，車在那邊。」名叫健一郎的男子順手拉起土田其中一個大行李箱，被重量嚇了一跳。  
「不好意思，很重是吧。」  
「這裏面不會放了個人吧？」健一郎擺擺手表示沒問題，領著土田往停車場去。  
「你是我的什麼親戚？日本這邊的關係我一直都搞不清。」  
「他們是這麼跟你說的？」  
「我爸說是爺爺的親戚。」  
「這樣嗎。」  
「算是表哥之類的？」總之不認識的同齡男性姑且先當作遠堂表哥就沒錯了吧。  
「不，我們沒有任何血緣關係。」  
「欸？」

車上健一郎向土田介紹了東京的概況，他的房子因為方便上學就租在學校附近，離土田申請的學校也就半小時路程。  
「你應該比我大一點吧，還在讀書？」  
「大學休學了一年，今年開始在本校讀研，就學年而言跟你一樣。」  
「休學啊⋯⋯」  
「嗯，我在中國呆了一年才回來繼續上學的。」  
健一郎這麼一說，土田就大約想起了什麼。  
「是跟芥川老師一起去過的地方？」  
「你也知道？」健一郎聞言顯得有點興奮，「我就是循著爺爺的遊記和日記，想去走他們走過的路。」  
「說起這個，我這裏有爺爺⋯⋯」  
「這個慢慢說，到了。」健一郎打斷了土田的話，在一棟民宅前停下車，「先好好安頓下來，晚上帶你洗塵。」

土田被安排在健一郎的兩室一廳的其中一個房間，那裏有個向著陽台的大落地窗，拉開窗簾後陽光相當充足。土田舒適地咪了咪眼，終於敗在長途奔波和時差下，躺倒在床墊上就不想再動。  
健一郎給土田找了條抹布，正想告訴他家裏的情況，剛進門就看到已經睡著的土田，便輕輕地關上門由著他休息。

一陣木屐聲由遠而近，土田在迷糊中轉醒。他睜開眼睛，便看到橘穿著初見那套墨藍色的和服，笑著向他走來。  
「你回來了。」橘這樣說，仔仔細細地將土田看了一遍，像是許久重逢的友人，觀察他哪裏有了變化。  
「我回來了，」土田聽到自己的聲音響起，然後雙臂伸向眼前人將其納入懷中，「我好想你。」  
「我也是。」橘回應他的擁抱，和服的袖子將土田完全包裹住。土田沒有擁抱過橘，但這種熟悉又久違的感覺浸沒了他，讓他留下眼淚。

2

土田的手被握住，一下子從夢裏醒過來。  
「你在大喊。」健一郎蹲在土田床邊，一臉擔憂。  
土田還在流淚，他來不及擦，看著眼前跟夢中重疊的身影，使出一股蠻勁就蹦起來抱住對方。  
「寺辻⋯⋯」  
「歡迎回來。」  
「我回來了。」土田應得理所當然，像是等這句話很久了。  
很久了，有一輩子那麼久。  
「你是什麼時候發現的？」  
「我出生的時候爺爺已經一直在醫院了，父親說他已經保持植物人的狀態有段日子了。他去世的那天晚上我做了個夢。那時候我還很小，真的特別小——不可能會將那些事情記得那麼清楚。」  
「我還沒見過爺爺，」土田感嘆，「但大家都說我跟他長得一模一樣。」  
「我跟他年輕時也很像。」  
但這一切總有點混亂，健一郎這樣說，他一邊在以正常的姿態成長，一邊混合著先輩的記憶探尋過去。有時候他分不清自己是誰，但漸漸地他就接受了這樣的事情。  
他就是他自己。他在大正時代遇到了一個相處一個月思念一生的人，他在戰後與相處多年的情人結成眷屬，然後像其他所有人一樣垂垂老去。他在昭和的某一天出生在這個家庭，某一天突然醒悟過來自己曾經經歷過什麼。然後他開始通過現代工具去聯絡過去無法聯絡的人，得知他已經離世的消息，得知他也組建了家庭，得知他有個跟自己年紀相仿的孫子。  
「沒想到會這樣。」土田還是有點適應不來，思緒混雜而且衝擊強烈。  
「你還好吧？」  
「嗯，離開你之後我就沒再『看到』了。」土田頓了頓，解釋道，「現在從來沒有過。」  
「那就好。」  
「寺辻！」土田拉住放開他起身的健一郎，急切地將對方留在身邊，「你不要走。」  
「這是土田在發言，還是哲也在發言？」健一郎問。他面前的這個叫土田哲也的年輕人，不像他這樣有漫長的時間來消化和決定，如果僅僅是因為過去的事情牽絆而作出違心事，健一郎就不會留下。  
「你呢？你是寺辻，還是健一郎？」  
「這個我有不屬於過去的人的二十多年人生，接下來還有好多年也是健一郎的人生。我只是選擇接受了原來的記憶，但不代表我會把現在的人生當作是爺爺的延續。」健一郎還是不忍心離開，看著土田的狀態不太穩定，便又坐了回去。  
「哲也，你不用想太多。」健一郎抬起手，猶豫了一陣才摸了摸土田的頭，「就按你自己想要的去做吧。」  
「我自己？」  
健一郎把手放下，靜靜覆到土田手背上，「嗯，作為土田哲也的選擇。」

原來訂好的飯館只好取消，健一郎一邊打著電話，一邊從陽台的落地窗透過玻璃看了一眼土田。土田在房裏緩慢地開箱收拾著，情緒看起來還很低落。  
健一郎對此有點擔憂。  
他原來猜想土田可能跟他一樣很早就了解了狀況，但自從聯繫上他家以來一直沒有進展，健一郎便知道對方並沒有想起來。  
說想起來好像又不合適。  
那之後從哲也父親那裏得到了他到日本留學的消息，健一郎也想過對方是不是終於想起來了。結果在機場看到的英俊青年對他展露的笑容充滿了客套。  
健一郎覺得可能只有自己，只是自己一個人，為了圓滿爺爺到最後都未能再見那人一面的願望。  
「寺辻，這個放在哪？」  
「洗漱間有個櫃子，在鏡子後面。還有，叫我健一郎。」  
「那你也不準叫我土田。」  
「好吧。」  
晚飯是健一郎隨手準備的，在沒吃過日式家庭料理的哲也看來倒是完全的新鮮事。哲也這一代在美日裔其實生活習慣已經完全是西方人的方式，米飯對他來說根本不是日常食物。  
「一般我都在家做早餐和晚飯，你方便可以跟我一起吃。東西你都可以隨意用，冰箱的食物也不用分開吃。家裏不能帶女性回來過夜，也不能帶朋友回來開派對。倒垃圾要分類，暫時由我負責拿出門丟棄。」  
「好的。」  
「每週都會做一次公共衛生，我們輪流擔任沒問題吧？」  
「好的。」  
哲也喝著健一郎做的味噌湯，覺得口味有點鹹。  
「飯菜的口味可以調整，有什麼希望能夠攤開來商量。」健一郎見狀主動提出來，才終於讓哲也舒展了眉頭。  
「抱歉，我家吃得很淡。」  
「日本的口味可能都會偏重，我會注意的。」  
「謝謝你。」  
屋子裏安靜了下來，只有自己的咀嚼聲特別清晰。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這章是在麥浚龍的《念念不忘》的基調下寫的。  
> 有兩句直接抄了歌詞（被揍）。
> 
> 十年又過去 舉止仍像少女  
> 你跟我每夜仍聚聚 到夢裡追  
> 贈你哈囉吉蒂那玩具  
> 這天早變作茉莉香水  
> 你的笑 卻是照舊和煦
> 
> 留在你漫畫書裡  
> 當初那美麗神仙伴侶  
> 就像那青春洪水  
> 現在已經不可能追
> 
> 那故事倉猝結束  
> 不到氣絕便已安葬  
> 教兩人 心裡有道不解的咒 沒法釋放  
> 讓我們打聽對方  
> 今天過得一切平安  
> 縱使相見已是路人茫茫  
> 臉書等愛侶入睡卻偷看
> 
> 自離別剎那 今生停頓了嗎  
> 縱使我最後曾認命 邂逅了她  
> 但信一天總會再遇吧  
> 我想聽你說別喜歡她  
> 你跟我 以後抱著回家
> 
> 其實你是一幅畫  
> 狠狠往這舊人心上掛  
> 現實過得不順嗎  
> 定定望向這畫中曇花
> 
> 那故事倉猝結束  
> 不到氣絕便已安葬  
> 教兩人 心裡有道不解的咒 沒法釋放  
> 讓我們打聽對方  
> 今天過得一切平安  
> 縱使相見已是路人茫茫  
> 記憶中你仍像初戀好看
> 
> 吻過二十年還未寒  
> 離去六十年仍熱燙  
> 共你就似被舊情下了降  
> 像下了降 每晚都想起對方
> 
> 誰亦會講 假使那樣懷念  
> 必會再次有迴光  
> 其實只要 讓我耿耿某人  
> 思憶早閃閃發光  
> 個個也探問 愛戀不老的秘方  
> 唯獨壯烈離座 可百世流芳  
> 你未忘 我未忘 猶勝伴在旁
> 
> 那故事倉猝結束  
> 不到氣絕便已安葬  
> 才成就 心裡那道不解的咒 沒法釋放  
> 讓我們打聽對方  
> 天天過得一切平安  
> 縱使相見已是路人茫茫  
> 這生恐怕會念念你不放
> 
> 流連著 不想過對岸

1

開學後哲也很快融入了集體，好看的男同學和長得一般但能言善道的男同學，女孩子心裏多少會更偏前者。當然男同學也偏前者，畢竟哲也相處起來也是個友善又聰明的同齡人，於是約吃飯約遊玩的機會就多了起來。  
既然都是成年人了，吃飯就免不了喝酒。  
哲也不算不能喝，但他更喜歡在安靜的環境下靜靜喝一點，不論是節奏還是攝入量都在自己掌握中——而不是像現在，為了展示某種雄性氣概，而做出某種雄性蠢事。  
「來，哲也，再來。」  
「夠了夠了，我真的喝不下了。」  
「不怕，等下我們送你回去，多喝點酒量就能變好。」  
燒酒灼燒著他的舌頭和食道，他已經嘗不出來酒的香味，只有混濁而辛辣的刺激在折磨他的味覺。漸漸遲鈍的神經卻讓哲也快樂起來，原來腦袋變遲鈍真的可以停止思考。他仰頭喝了一大口。

「真的喝不下～了——！」  
「噓，噓！你家幾樓啊？」同學艱難地扶著哲也，在公寓樓下制止他半夜大喊大叫。  
哲也架在兩個人肩上邁開步伐，領著扶住他的人跌跌撞撞往電梯間走。到了所在的樓層，哲也就像脫繮的野馬一般往房子的大門奔去。  
「喂，別拍了！」其中一個追上的同學拉住哲也拍門的手，還沒來得及確認門口的名牌大門就打開了。  
「你好。」健一郎伸手扶穩跌進來的哲也，向他的同學打招呼。  
「你⋯⋯你好，哲也喝醉了。」  
「辛苦你們了，也請早點休息。」健一郎公事公辦的口吻讓哲也的同學尷尬著往外走。  
「哲也跟別人一起住啊？」  
「房號對的吧不會進錯門吧？」  
「太可怕了還是趕緊走吧。」  
冷著臉的健一郎看起來特別有威嚴，但倒在他懷裏的人不知道。他被扶著慢慢坐下脫了鞋，外套掛在玄關的衣帽架上，然後又被拉起來帶進大廳的沙發上坐下，背包扔在一邊。  
哲也漲疼的腦袋後仰靠在沙發背上，暈乎乎地難受。  
「喝點水。」健一郎給哲也遞過來溫水，聞到他身上濃重的酒臭味。哲也伸手去接，但軟軟地沒拿穩，半杯撒在腿上，半杯吸進了沙發。  
「嗚⋯⋯」健一郎還沒來得及咂舌，就先聽見哲也發出像哭的聲音。  
「你怎麼回事。」大半夜把他吵醒起身面對這麼個醉鬼，健一郎沒好氣地問。  
「你走吧。」  
「哈？這是我家。」  
「你走吧我不要見到你，」哲也伸手搗住雙眼，覺得酸脹難受，「討厭死了。」  
「討厭就直說，早就說了有什麼攤開來講，不要借醉發洩。」  
「你就是討厭！說什麼不是寺辻，嘔⋯⋯」猛地站起來讓哲也的胃翻了翻，他難受地乾嘔了一聲，什麼都沒吐出來，「我、我可以怎麼辦？你說你不是寺辻，那我也不是爺爺啊⋯⋯但是、我可以怎麼辦？」  
「你先坐下，我給你拿熱毛巾。」  
「不要走。」哲也抓住健一郎的手臂，力度之大彷彿健一郎會藉機永遠離開他一般，「你讓我自己決定。我，我要怎麼決定？我能不喜歡你嗎？你覺得你不是爺爺所以不想喜歡我⋯⋯」  
「誰說的？」  
「啊？」  
「我什麼時候說過不想喜歡你了？」健一郎反過來抓住哲也，讓他湊到自己跟前，「我沒說過不喜歡你。」  
「喜歡的是我嗎？還是你爺爺喜歡我爺爺而已？」  
「哲也，看著我。」哲也眼睛已經通紅，看不出是因為酒精還是哭泣的緣故，可憐兮兮的嘴巴扁著，嘴唇不自然地紅潤過了頭。  
「究竟是不是我在喜歡你自己感受下不就知道了？」  
「那你說⋯⋯」  
「我讓你自己搞清楚喜不喜歡我，沒說我不喜歡你，腦子怎麼這麼笨。」  
「啊——！你罵人！」  
「罵你怎麼了，小笨蛋。」健一郎索性將人圈進懷裏，就因為這樣喝悶酒？那他這麼多年一個人消化煩惱的委屈找誰說去。  
「就知道欺負我⋯⋯」哲也說得可委屈了。他不遠萬里地來到這裏告訴他噩耗，隔了快一個世紀又孤身一人來到健一郎身邊。健一郎可好了，就在原地等著他，等不到了是不是又像爺爺一樣各自展開自己的生活，當作心裏的悸動只是錯覺。  
半夜拿出來在月下唏噓不已的心意，是否僅僅因為他們的故事結束得過於倉促，還沒到氣絕之時就被時代安葬，才讓他們像中了不解的咒語一般耿耿於懷。  
「哲也，我喜歡你。」健一郎鄭重地說，「爺爺也喜歡你爺爺，但這跟我喜歡你沒關。或者也有關，我說不好。」  
「那我呢？我能不能喜歡你？」  
「說的什麼胡話，」健一郎忍不住親了親哲也的臉頰，「我求之不得好嗎。」

2

暈乎乎的哲也還想追問，但他的腦袋實在沒有清醒到能夠讓健一郎好好說清楚是怎麼分得清喜歡自己，而不是先代的感情。起碼把最基本的問題解決了。哲也無奈嘆氣，所謂酒壯慫人膽，這個一直不敢再跟健一郎說起先代話題的慫人終於得到了一直想知道的答案。  
半夜轉醒的哲也發現自己和衣躺在沙發上，蓋著一張健一郎的薄毯子，手邊的茶幾上放著冷水瓶和杯子。他撈起手機看了眼才4點多，距離嚷嚷著進門和跟對方確認心意不過兩小時。  
而哲也現在已經完全酒醒了。  
他儘量不製造噪音地喝了兩大杯水，再躡手躡腳進房拿睡衣。出來的時候就看到站在房門看著他的健一郎。  
「我，我去洗個澡。」  
「嗯，感覺如何？」  
「腦袋漲漲地，胃裏空空。」健一郎聞言點點頭，沒睡醒的樣子跟平時精英學霸形象相距太遠。哲也偷偷笑著迅速轉進浴室，怕被對方發現自己在取笑他。  
出來就聞到淡淡的香味，哲也擦著頭髮靠近飯桌，上面放著剛煮好的雞蛋粥。吃完粥把鍋碗放到水池泡的時候健一郎又從房裏走出來，仿佛算好時間似的。  
「明天再洗吧，吹了頭快點休息。」  
「抱歉，吵到你了。」  
「沒有。」健一郎擔心哲也的狀況，看他在沙發睡著了自己也休息一下，但睡不踏實。之前雖然也見他喝醉過，都不像這次在無意識中吐了幾回叫也沒反應。  
「以後我不會喝醉了。」  
「嗯。」健一郎輕聲應著，然後就在原地一直盯著哲也。盯得他開始不知所措，盯得他像燙腳一樣離開水池邊，往健一郎身邊靠近。於是健一郎順勢就抱緊哲也，聞到他身上熟悉的沐浴液味道，聞到褪去香水味和酒味後屬於哲也的味道。  
「你是不是在聞我？」哲也聽見耳邊響起吸氣的聲音，耳朵紅到像要滴血。  
「很難避免，」健一郎故意使勁吸了吸鼻子，還拿鼻尖蹭哲也的耳廓，「是你走過來讓我抱的。」  
「我沒有這個意思。」哲也就是想要健一郎的肢體接觸，但他當然不會承認。  
「明知道我喜歡你，還這樣靠過來？」穿著睡衣，拖遝著腳步軟軟地靠近，哲也幾乎是自己抬起手臂要抱抱的表情，健一郎可是清楚地看在眼裏。  
「你還可以用理智控制一下自己。」  
「大半夜的我控制不住。」健一郎用沒睡醒來推託，然後傾身將哲也壓在冰箱旁，讓他抬頭與自己接吻。他伸手撫摸對方還潮濕的頭髮，一邊用唇舌摩挲哲也。緊貼的胸膛感受到的快速而猛烈的心跳，分不清究竟是自己的還是對方的。  
不知道是暖粥過於催眠，還是健一郎的動作太舒服，結束一吻後哲也打了個哈欠，惹得健一郎爽朗地笑了起來。他推著哲也快速地吹乾了頭髮，然後把人拉進睡房塞進了被窩。  
「健一郎……」  
「快睡，有什麼明天再說。」  
「好吧。」  
健一郎走到房門外，拉著門把跟哲也道晚安。  
「晚安，我也喜歡你。」說完哲也就把頭也塞進被窩裏，不去看對方有什麼反應。  
大概過了幾秒，一股非常重的力度從被褥上面壓了下來。  
「要壓扁了！」哲也艱難探出頭，看到健一郎隔著被子整個人壓在他身上。對方趁機響亮地啵了下嘴唇，看著哲也的臉燒起來。  
「快睡，不要引人犯罪。」雖是這麼說，健一郎一點都沒有要起來的樣子。  
「那你快走開呀。」聞言健一郎摸摸他的頭，才終於起身離開。  
「……什麼呀。」哲也對變得像笨蛋情侶的行徑發出了無奈又期待的感慨。

3

第二天睡到午後才起來的哲也，看到健一郎留好的午飯和去圖書館的紙條。飯後哲也開始翻箱倒櫃，把最開始想給健一郎看的東西找出來，沒想到擱置了這麼久的事情又能提起來。  
下午健一郎提著從超市補充的食物回來，兩個人並排在一起做飯。晚飯後哲也把爺爺的書信交給健一郎，作為第三者的哲也並不知道裏面的內容，封口便留到現在由健一郎拆開，兩人坐在沙發上一封接一封地閱讀。  
一開始的信還是像之前的內容一樣，說說最近的狀況，再問候對方。感情的起伏看起來和緩，雖掛念但不焦急，一直說著會安排機會再見面。之後就變成日記一般，因為明知已無法寄到對方手上而變得哀怨而誠實。對對方的思念化作不可達成的夙願，再見對他們已是不可能的事，甚至連對方的生死也無法掌握，過於短暫的相處和長久的別離讓回憶變得半真半假。  
哲也靠在健一郎肩上，由著對方一隻手臂攬著自己，才能稍微緩解胸中的苦悶。他不瞭解長久的思念是如何折磨人的一種東西，但他從健一郎的臉上看出了那曾經對兩人造成了多大的傷害。健一郎想起來的時候還很小，這樣的情緒他還無法理解。逐漸成長讓他明白了這是種怎樣的心情，他開始努力尋找土田的下落。幾年前他聯繫上了哲也的父親，以土田爺爺在日好友的親戚名義獲得了土田的近況。  
那之後健一郎，或者說是寺辻爺爺思考了好久。若是時光倒流，他和土田會排除萬難重遇，然後不顧一切地相愛嗎？他不知道。他自己也回答不了這個問題，直到哲也在他面前出現。他的爺爺一定跟他一樣，在同住時看過土田的各種模樣。看他站在流理臺邊幫忙做飯的時候偶爾會燙到手指，抽煙的時候偶爾被熏到眼睛，看書的時候靜逸又美麗的側臉，洗澡後帶著相同的沐浴液混合體香散發的與自己毫不相似的味道，笑起來的時候眼睛裏的光芒，哭的時候嘴角低垂的弧度。  
不論是哪一個他，真的能不喜歡上對方嗎。茫茫人海中，他能找到第二個可以一同生活一輩子的人，卻不是讓他目不轉睛注視著，深深思念魂牽夢繞的人。  
「你呢？」健一郎問，「你確定是自己在喜歡我嗎？」  
哲也沒有回答，稍稍坐起身雙手圈住健一郎。他的記憶裏沒有爺爺曾經抱住寺辻爺爺的記憶，他們最親密的接觸只有手指相碰。所以在對方懷裏覺得安心和溫暖，便是屬於他個人的感受，唯有他體會過的健一郎的懷抱溫度。  
「你感受不到嗎？」親吻過健一郎後，哲也滿懷信心地問。


End file.
